1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension device, and more particularly to a suspension device for a ceiling fan.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 9 and 10 that show a conventional ceiling fan in accordance with the prior. For conveniently packing the conventional ceiling, the motor (81), the hollow shaft (82), the bearing seat (83) and the bracket (84) are respectively packed. Consequently, when assembling ceiling fan, a lower end of the hollow shaft (82) is connected to a base member (802) that is secured on the motor (81) of the ceiling fan by a pin (85). The upper end of the hollow shaft (82) is inserted into the bearing seat (83). A pin (86) extends through the hollow shaft (82) and a locking member (87) inserted to abut the hollow shaft (82) to prevent the hollow shaft (82) from detaching from the bearing seat (83). The bearing seat (83) is engaged in the bracket (84) that is mounted to the ceiling such that the motor (81) and the hollow shaft (82) are secured on the ceiling by the bracket (84). Finally, the electric cords (88, 89) are connected to each other to finish the assembling process.
The hollow shaft (82) and the bearing seat (83) are connected by a pin (86), and the motor (81) and the hollow shaft (82) are connected by a pin (85). However, the motor (81) of a ceiling fan is very heavy such that another assembler is necessary to upwardly hold the motor (81) when mounting the pin (86). Consequently, the conventional suspension device for a ceiling fan is an inconvenient design for DIY.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional suspension device for a ceiling fan.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved suspension device for a ceiling fan.
To achieve the objective, the suspension device for a ceiling fan in accordance with the present invention comprises a bracket mounted on the ceiling. A bearing seat is engaged in the bracket. A central hole is defined and extends through the bearing seat. A first slot and a second slot are defined in an inner periphery of the central hole. A first indention and a second indention are defined in a top portion of the bearing seat. A cover is mounted to the top portion of the bearing seat. The cover includes a first channel defined to communicate with the first slot and a second channel defined to communicate with the second slot and the second indention. A shaft is partially received in the central hole. A pin extends through the hollow shaft and has two opposite ends selectively engaged in the bearing seat.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.